


The Postmortal

by Pluto_Please



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gifts/Curses, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Minecraft, Realistic Minecraft, The End, Violence, War, dream team, implied/referenced PTSD, or it was supposed to be, powers, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluto_Please/pseuds/Pluto_Please
Summary: Those strong enough to complete the trial of The End and slay the Ender Dragon receive a gift. That gift may be anything from the powers of a mob to the abilities from a potion effect and anything in between. But not just anyone can travel to The End, to get there you need an End Guide.When the new king takes the throne, he outlaws all gifted that refuse to join him and orders the extinction of the End Guides. Causing the knowledge of traveling to The End to be lost.But when a small rebellion learns there’s still one End Guide left, they realize there may still be hope to defeat the king and take back their home yet.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc., Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Tommy Innit & Tubbo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. We Need To Go Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this au in my head for a while so I thought I would test it out and see how its received.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Hands scrape across dark rock, pulling away occasionally in light hisses. Burned fingertips popped into mouths to quell the pain.

“You’re sure this is right?”

“I’m like...sixty percent sure.”

An obnoxious laugh from behind them is ignored.

_ “That’s not very reassuring Wil.” _

“Oh, it’ll be fine Niki.” Wil says, “Fundy, it looks good right?”

The aforementioned man raises his hands when eyes are turned to him, “hey don’t drag me into this, I’m just the muscle.”

“Fundy, you are the furthest thing from muscle,” quips a young looking blond, his arm resting on the head of a shorter brunette.

“Alright! Enough!” Wilbur shouts, “Tommy, leave Fundy and Tubbo alone. Niki, pass me the flint and steel; there's a simple way we can find out if we did it right.”

Wilbur walks up to the portal frame, using the flint and steel to send sparks dropping down onto the still-warm obsidian.

Gasps are heard behind him when the orange sparks turn violet and begin to swirl around in the obsidian frame. Collecting, condensing, and multiplying until an almost water-like, translucent film fills the frame.

Wilbur turns his head to smirk at the four people behind him, all staring with some form of awe on their faces. The portal hisses and growls eerily behind him.

“Told you it would be fine.”

The tall man steps through the portal without so much as a second’s hesitation, a symphony of shouts getting cut off as he crosses the threshold.

* * *

  
  


“SAPNAP!”

Sapnap bolts upright, slamming his head on the top of his bunk hard enough that he sees stars.

“What the actual  _ fuck  _ Bad!” Sapnap groans, rubbing head. He ignores the expected shout of  _ ‘language.’ _

“There’s  _ intruders  _ you _ muffin _ !” Bad shrieks, “—south side, in the crimson forest. A portal just— _ appeared!  _ Right at the edge of the lava ocean!” Bad half shouts, pacing around the small bunk room.

Sapnap is out of his bunk in a flash, pushing past Bad. He hops around their room picking up his strewn clothes, trying to put his pants on two legs at a time.

“ _ Shit!  _ How many? Do they have gifts? Should we send for back up? I thought the king wasn’t interested in the Nether!?” 

“Five—and I don’t think they’re the king’s soldiers, they looked like civilians—“ 

_ “What the—Bad!”  _ Sapnap interrupts, dropping his shirt from where he was trying to force his head through the arm hole. “Start with that next time! I thought we were being attacked!” Sapnap continues putting on his clothes albeit at a more normal speed. He starts to grin a little “They could be allies!”

Bad wrings his gloved hands, “no one is supposed to come to the nether though Sap, the nether is supposed to be untouchable...and why would they even come here!?”

“Oh don’t be so paranoid Bad! it's not like it's all that hard to get into the nether if you know how. It's just hard to stay alive.” He shoves his feet into his boots, “which means they’re gonna need our help—if they really are just civilians.”

Bad sighs and follows Sapnap around anxiously as the younger picks up his gear.

“Okay, but we’re not gonna do the usual Sapnap move of just barging right in. We’re gonna observe first, okay?”

Sapnap rolls his eyes, ignoring Bad’s displeased white ones. “Yeah yeah, sure. We’ll do it the boring way.”

“The  _ safe _ way.”

“Okay, the  _ safe  _ way.”

They exit the room and walk down a dark hallway, lined with black-scorched bricks. Sapnap spots a balcony extending over the lava and taps Bad on the shoulder. He gestures to the balcony and only elaborates when Bad shoots him a confused look.

“It’ll be faster than taking the stairs...and you wanted us to observe first right?”

Bad hums uncertainty, “I guess…”

Sapnap grins. With some effort, he hauls Bad up from the waist and over his shoulder, ignoring his shouts to let him down. And with one powerful heave he launches them over the railing, sending them racing towards the fiery ocean.

Sapnap laughs as Bad screams.

* * *

“Wil look out!”

Wilbur jumps back just in time to avoid becoming kebabed on the hog’s giant tusks. The pig’s massive head collides into the scarlet tree the rest of his group are huddled in, shaking it violently.

Wilbur whistles, dragging the beast's attention away from his friends and back on him.

“Hey you ugly piece of bacon! Over here!”

The hog snarls, scraping its hoof against the strange, red ground of the nether, preparing to charge again.

Wilbur smirks, even as sweat drips down his temple. Behind his back he grips his sword tighter. In the corner of his eye he sees Tubbo aiming a bow at the beast.

He hopes an arrow and an iron sword are enough.

The hog charges and Wilbur draws his sword. The metal scrapes against the beast’s thick hide at the same time Tubbo’s arrow bounces off. Barely leaving a scratch. 

Wilburns eyes widen as the hog doesn’t even slow. He dives to the side but the hog is too close and it catches his side, sending him rolling over the crimson floor.

He when finally stops rolling his vision still spins. He groans breathily as he tries to lift himself to his hands and knees.

He hears Niki shout again. He looks up to see the hog turning back around to face him. His friends are scrambling down from the tree not far behind, but they’re still not quite close enough to get to the beast before it gets to Wilbur.

Wilbur grunts as he gets to his feet. He blinks away the tears blurring his vision and stares into the dead eyes of the hog. He wills his ears to stop ringing and lowers himself into a shaky crouch. He watches the beast, waiting for it to charge.

It scrapes his hoof against the ground and Wilbur tenses, preparing to attempt another dodge 

Wilburs and the hog’s attention is snapped away when a strange sound, almost like hard mud falling on stone, comes from the lava ocean to his back.

Wilbur stares in stunned silence as a figure climbs from the molten abyss and onto red land. Fiery lava runs off their skin and pools at their feet like pulling off a veil, revealing a grinning, raven-haired young man. 

He brandishes an axe made of black metal in one hand. Wilbur watches as bits of molten rock run down his arms and hands just to drip off the tip of the blade. A stark white headband is tied around his head, long twin tails billowing softly behind him. 

He makes for quite the imposing figure, or at least he did, until he opens his mouth and yells: “Hey  _ FUGLY! _ Come swing those sexy tusks over here!” And all intimidation factors are lost.

The hog easily falls for the bait, probably wanting to save itself from ever having to hear those words again.

Wilbur is left to gape in shock and confusion as the hog charges the man.

The man pulls his unoccupied arm back like he’s about to throw an invisible ball, cocky grin on his face and fire in his eyes. Wilbur’s eyes widen when his hand suddenly bursts into orange flames that quickly engulf his arm all the way up to his elbow. 

The man pitches his arm forward and a ball of flame follows, shooting like a comet towards the pig. 

The beast screams a terrible sound as it’s lit on fire, and within seconds the man is on it, blade slicing through its thick hide and silencing it forever.

The human-flamethrower rips his blade from the beast with a wet squelch and walks casually towards a slack jawed Wilbur.

He smirks, “you’re welcome.”

Wilbur stares in shock. He manages a confused, “...Thanks?”

The others are at his side in a second, fretting over him and assessing the newcomer who saved Wilbur’s life.

Tommy is the first to speak, as he often is.

“Oh my god! You’re one of the gifted, aren’t you? You have to be! We’ve been looking for people like you all over! That was cool how you saved Wilbur, what's your gift exactly?—And where do your loyalties lie?”

The stranger blinks, processing Tommy’s vomit of questions. He doesn’t really strike Wilbur as the most intelligent of fellows...but he is strong. Almost frighteningly so. He can see why the King doesn’t want people with gifts anymore. At least, not ones who aren’t on his side.

“Uh…”

Wilbur blinks, finally pulled out of his shock. He sighs, “ignore him, we all do,” Tommy glares at him. He goes to hold out his hand but has second thoughts when he thinks of the earlier display. “I’m Wilbur Soot, thank you, for saving me. Truly, I’m indebted to you.,” he gestures to his friends and relays their names.

“Oh, um, it’s cool dude, you don’t owe me or anything…” He scratches at his headband. “Nice to meet y'all, sorry if I forget any of your names… I’m Sapnap and this—“ He falters, eye’s widening, and spins around to stare back into the lava he emerged from.

Wilbur watches as he cups his hands around his mouth and shouts toward the lava.

“Bad! Get out here! They’re chill!”

Wilbur then becomes privy to witnessing yet another man emerge from the lava. And if he thought Sapnap looked intimidating before, it was nothing compared to the new comer.

He’s dressed in all black, with splashes of color in the blood-red trim along his dark cloak, and leather strap across his chest. Nearly all his skin is covered, even his hands and neck, leaving only his face exposed. His skin is a deep, charcoal grey that makes his face seem to disappear in the shadows of his hood, causing his two glowing, white eyes to stand out even more strikingly.

Wilbur watches as he wipes lava off his clothes like he’s dusting off dirt and not something hot enough to melt bone.

Another gifted then. Maybe his luck isn’t as bad as he thought.

He comes to stand beside Sapnap, his stance obviously much more tense next to the other’s relaxed body language.

Wilbur swallows and greets him, feeling awkward without the traditional handshake “It’s nice to meet you—Bad was it?” the stranger nods, his white eyes considering him.

The others introduce themselves this time and Bad nods along with each of their titles. He looks annoyed, but not at them. 

Wilbur learns that Bad is polite, waiting for them to finish before turning to Sapnap with what he assumes is a vexed expression.

_ “What happened to observing?” _

Sapnap looks at him like he just asked him if fish could drown.

“I did observe! I  _ observed _ them getting their asses handed to them! So I helped!” Sapnap practically shouts.

Wilbur watches them argue back and forth and takes it this is a normal occurrence, their childish insults traded as easily as water flows.

Wilbur takes their intermission as the perfect time to evaluate his group again, now that his heart has calmed down a bit. 

They all seem unharmed. Niki, Fundy, and Tubbo are looking at the arguing pair with apprehensive anxiety. Tommy is trying not to choke on his own laughter. He concludes everything is fine then.

“Are you all alright?” he says just in case.

Fundy turns his attention to Wilbur, “uh, shouldn't we be asking you that?”

Wilbur waves a hand, “just bruised, I’ll be fine.” He’s betting he’ll hurt a lot more in the morning.

Niki walks up to him, “I’m glad you’re alright Wil,” she smiles sweetly, Wilbur smiles back. Her smile turns sour. “So that I can kill you myself! What the  _ hell _ were you  _ thinking _ Wil?!” 

Wilbur raises his hands and steps away. Tubbo, the amazing kid he is, comes to Wilbur’s aid.

“Hey! Hey, it all turned out fine, didn’t it? Better than fine actually! We found two gifted!” He turns to look at the pair still deep in their squabble, he winces. 

Tommy pushes in front of the group, “this isn’t gonna be a problem is it? They seem like idiots.”

Wilbur contains a nervous chuckle. “Powerful Idiots Tommy, be nice.”

He turns back to Sapnap and Bad.

“Are there others here?—I mean others like you—gifted,” Wilbur questions, speaking over them.

It seems to be enough to break the two men apart. Sapnap turns, ready to answer Wilbur, only to have a gloved hand slapped over his mouth.

_ “Mmmphf!” _

Bad rolls his colorless eyes, “Sapnap you dummy! Don’t tell them anything! We don’t even know who they are or why they’re here!”

Sapnap glares at Bad until he removes his hand. He wipes his mouth, pouting. Bad turns to Wilbur and his group. 

“So? Care to answer?”

Wilburs swallows, he tries not to break contact with the man’s effervescent gaze. Wilbur prides himself on being a diplomatic fellow—a people person, if you will. He’s good at reading people, and Sapnap and Bad might as well have their intentions written on their foreheads. Wilbur doesn’t think they’ll hurt his friends, he feels his shoulders loosen at the thought. Bad may look scary as hell, but if Wilbur had to guess, he’d say the real threat is Sapnap. He looks at the raven haired man again. An idiot, for sure, but Wilbur can see the familiarity in which he holds his axe, the coiled strength in how he stands. Bad has it to, but to a lesser degree. Wilbur can tell they don’t want to hurt them, but...there's no doubt in his mind they could.

“We aren’t soldiers or spies of the king if that's what you’re asking...We’re part of the rebellion. We’re—“

“The rebellion?” Bad asks, almost too fast, “what rebelion? What are you talking about? There's no rebellion.” 

  
  


Wilbur startles at the interruption. He seems so sure, but there’s something else in his voice Wilbur can’t identify.

Wilbur meets his eyes, he can tell his confidence in doing so is startling to the man. He sticks with it, urging them to believe him. “I can assure you there is. It's small, but it's growing fast.” He turns to look at his companions, his friends. “But we’re mostly common folk. We’re in desperate need of fighters...and there’s none better than the gifted.”

Sapnap is staring at Wilbur with his mouth half open. Bad shifts his weight almost imperceptibly, “Why did you come to the nether? It's dangerous here, you could have easily died had it not been for Sapnap.”

Wilbur frowns, “like I said, we’re desperate. And everyone knows that the gifted that escaped The King’s Purge went to places only they could survive. The ocean and the nether. And none of us can breathe underwater.”

Bad fiddles with his gloves. Next to him, Sapnap’s face has morphed from shock until it’s practically split in two from how wide his smile is.

Sapnap laughs, loud and ecstatic.“I knew it! Bad! I knew it! I told you people would fight back! I told you, _I_ _told you!”_ He grabs his partner by the shoulders shaking him roughly. He lets go and turns to Wilbur, “well you can sign me the fuck up! I’ve been waiting for this since the King took over!”

Wilbur stares at him owlishly, his own grin starting to form.

Tommy and Tubbo cheer from behind Wilbur. Niki and Fundy share an excited glance. 

“Wha—wait, just— _ just hold on one minute!” _ Bad pulls Sapnap back from where Tommy was about to give him a high five. “I want the King taken down just as much as anyone Sap, but you gotta think for a second.” He glances at Wilbur and his group. “Just us, and  _ maybe _ some others from the nether won’t be enough, gifted or not.”

Sapnap frowns, he looks to Wilbur.

Wilbur swallows, but once again, he meets Bad’s eyes. “Perhaps we can have this conversation in a less exposed area.” As if to highlight his statement a growl is heard in the distance. In the corner of his vision he sees Fundy steps closer to Niki.

Sapnap smiles, “I might know a place,” he makes a gesture to follow.

With one last glance thrown around his group, they follow the pyro.


	2. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Co. have a much needed talk with the two nether hybrids, realizations are made, secrets are revealed, an understanding is had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short chapter cause I broke up what supposed to be one into two cause I wanted the *dramatic* end  
> But then again most of my chapters r kinds short i have no idea how people be belting out 10k words a week like wtf? How??
> 
> Very very minor implied/referenced torture this chapter  
> Stay safe kids!

Bad watches the group with veiled suspicion as they gather around the wide, nether-brick table.

Sapnap and Fundy seem to be getting along well. The two chattering the whole way to the fortress. Niki and Wilbur had stayed close together, the seeming leaders of the patchwork group. And like Bad, they stayed quiet for most of the short trip.

The small one, Tubbo, had been looking around in awe since he arrived in the nether. Pulling the taller blond child this way and that, pointing out different things. All to which his friend feins indifference, only stealing glances when the shorter isn’t looking. 

Bad can’t help the small smile that graces his lips while watching the two kids. He can scarcely remember a time when he and his friends were full of such hope and naivety in the face of the world. Staring at new things with curiosity instead of suspicion. When he and his friends would run around with their newly acquired powers, testing their limits, seeing what they could do. All just for the thrill of it, no war pushing them to hone their gifts.

Bad looks down at his gloved hands, trying, for a rare moment, to remember what it felt to hold someone without them. 

He pushes the thought away. That was a long time ago. 

They’ve gathered in a large meeting room. It's gone mostly unused, such a broad space not having much use for just the two of them. It's dimly lit with scant torches that burn with blue fire, and fenced windows that let in the light from the lava below. 

Most have started sitting around the table in the center. Sapnap has his chair spun around and pulled off to the side where Wilbur has unfurled a map. Tommy has his boots kicked up on the table, seemingly fully comfortable. Bad and Wilbur have chosen to remain standing.

Wilbur is pointing to various places and explaining something to Sapnap.

Bad listens with half an ear, but his thoughts are elsewhere

As much as his brain tells him not to trust a word these strangers are saying, he can’t help but believe them.

But what would that mean...if there really was a rebellion? He and Sapnap had lost sleep knowing that the kingdom was suffering while they were trapped in the nether, unable to leave without risk of being killed. But if there’s been a rebellion...they could have helped. Bad sighs, he realizes he really won’t have a choice if they ask for his help.

“...Our main camp is here, but we have outposts in these towns.” Wilbur points to various locations on the map while Sapnap nods along. Bad isn’t sure how much is going over his friends head but he’s impressed by how focused the fire-wielder seems to be on what Wilbur is saying. He feels a little guilty for interrupting them.

“How long has this been going on? The rebellion, I mean.”

Wilbur blinks, he looks at Bad, and not for the first time, Bad is surprised by how easily the man meets his eyes. Bad had grown used to the looks people would give him since he received his gift. It was…nice, for someone he didn’t know to look at him so easily.

“Uh, six months? —No, seven. Seven months.” Wilbur answers.

Bad nods, swallowing around a lump in his throat. Next to Wilbur, Sapnap stares at the floor.

Finally taking a seat, Bad continues asking questions for the better part of the next hour and a half. Or at least he tries, but most of the questions end up being directed at the two gifted.

Hesitantly, Bad begins to accept that the odd group is most likely being truthful.

It's been awhile since the pair have been around anyone else, the rest of those who live in the nether having moved deeper into the parts of the dimension that could not be accessed from anywhere even remotely near the king’s land. Sapnap and him had offered to be the ones to stay behind, sending reports every week so if any news or anyone was to ever come through they would have a heads up.

Bad nods, standing from his chair and addressing Wilbur. “Alright, we’ll help you,” he says like he was actually considering refusing them. “ _ —But _ ,” he says cutting off Tommy, Tubbo, and Sapnap’s cheers. “You still haven’t answered my original question. The gifted are a rare breed these days and you can’t expect to recruit all of the ones left either. Many are terrified of the king.”

He walks closer to Wilbur.

“I’ve already agreed to help you, and I will, but I would like to know if you have a solution in mind.” 

Wilbur nods in understanding, “we do,” he says, there’s a note of tredeptation in his voice. But he’s dodged the question enough already. 

“The plan was to recruit as many gifted as possible. And of course we knew that would probably never be enough, powerful as you may be. So, our solution was to, well, create more…more gifted that is.”

Bad’s eyes are comically large by now. Sapnap however, simply raises a brow. “How do you plan on doing that exactly?”

“The same way you did…going to The End and completing the trail of the Ender Dragon.” Wilbur says, knowing full well that’s not what the pyro meant.

Sapnap frowns, and for the first time in a long while Bad hears him speak without the stupid cheer he associates his friend with. “The End Guides are all dead Wilbur, the King had them massacred, and I  _ know _ you know that.”

Bad looks away, he tries not to let the others see his face, as obscured as it may be.

Niki steps to the front of the group. “Of course we know that,” she says carefully, “but we thought since all gifted have been to The End...they must know, even vaguely, how to get there?”

Bad looks at the blond woman with regret, “how to get to the end has always been a secret closely guarded by the End Guides. No one but them knows how to get there...I’m sorry.” 

Behind him Tubbo gapes, “ _ no one?” _

“Why do you think the King had them all killed…” Bad says, feeling worse by the second. 

“Bad…” Sapnap says quietly. The cloaked man shakes his head minutely before once again averting his eyes.

Wilbur looks at Sapnap who quickly looks away. “...no, there's something you’re not telling us isn’t there?”

“I-“

Niki steps up until she’s right in their faces, forcing them to look at her. “If you have information that could help the rebelion you  _ need  _ to give it to us. People’s lives hang in the balance!” Then her gaze softens and she takes half a step back. Bad startles when he sees tears spring to her eyes, “...please.”

Sapnap breaks, “there is one End Guide left.”

“ _ Sapnap!  _ What the— _ What is wrong with you!” _

Sapnap looks away guiltily. 

Bad turns to look at the group, half expecting them to start smiling menacingly, like that was the only information they were after all along and now that they finally got it they could drop the acts.

Instead he saw shock, surprise, and  _ hope. _

“Why wouldn’t you wanna tell us that?!” Tommy questions angrily, to which Fundy shushes him.

“This person...is close to you then?” Niki asks softly.

The two gifted nod. Sapnap smiles sorrowfully, “he was—he  _ is _ our best friend.”

Bad sighs and sits down motioning for everyone else that's standing to do the same.

“When the king went after the End Guides, Sap and I had already fled to the nether. 

We had wanted to stay, to fight the king, but our friend convinced us to flee. We’d probably be dead if it wasn’t for him. He didn’t come with us, explaining how he wasn’t suited for life in the nether like me and Sapnap. He said he was going somewhere else...somewhere that no one knew about, a haven for gifted that weren’t suited for the ocean or nether. And we believed him.”

Bad groans and puts his face in his hands, “of course the idiot wasn’t going to run. We were such morons...”

Around them the group watches with quiet respect. Tubbo has moved his chair closer to Tommy’s.

Sapnap puts a hand on his friend's shoulder and continues where he left off.

“The End Guides weren’t like the rest of us. They didn’t  _ choose  _ to go through the end trial, receive their gift, and later choose to become guides. No, The End Guides were a creed.

“Our friend told us that all End Guides are born inside the creed and begin their training as soon as they're old enough to run. He told us he traveled to the End when he was only twelve, said it was a right of passage, to weed out weak. He later admitted to us though, that as he got older, he found the whole thing kinda fucked up,” Sapnap chuckles humourlessly.

“I guess it shouldn’t have came as a surprise when the End Guides all stayed behind to fight… not even a  _ single one  _ fled. When news finally reached the nether that the End Guides were being hunted more exhaustingly than even the gifted, it came with the news that it was already too late.”

The room is dead silent as they wait for Sapnap to continue. When he doesn’t, Fundy can’t help but break the silence to voice his confusion. “...but, I thought you said one was still alive?”

Wilbur and Niki glare at their companion who shrinks into his chair.

Bad nods, bringing the attention back to himself and away from his silent friend. 

“It wasn’t until months later we received a message from George written in the code our friend had created that was known only to the four of us. He had forced us to learn the stupid thing, we indulged him, never thinking it would ever be useful. George traveled through the end trial with us, and had always had a special connection with our friend. And unlike us, he was able to stay in the overworld as he was able to live in the ocean. 

“George told us that many of the End Guides weren’t killed right away, some were taken to the capital and…” Bad swallows, deciding not to continue that train of thought, “the King wanted to know how to get to The End. And when he realized that none of the guides, raised since birth to protect their secret, weren’t going to tell him...he killed them off.”

Bad inhales shakily, “we thought that was it...the confirmation we had been dreading. He was dead...but there was more.

“Underneath the letter George wrote was the smaller, crumpled piece of parchment—written in the same code—that George had received a few days ago. All it said was:

_ ‘I’m alive.  _

_ Tell the others I’m sorry.  _

_ Don’t look for me.  _

_ -Dream.’” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a god awful day at school today. Some dickhead said the n-word and I ranted to my friends about it, it somehow got back to the dude that i did that, and he then said some pretty terrible things to me in front of the whole class. I ended up having an anxiety attack in front of the teacher who literally sided with the dude who said a slur. Anyway, I hope ya’ll enjoyed the chapter, stay tuned for cottage life dream and techno Friendship (but slightly more complicated) next chapter. <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions or comments leave them down below! I love to hear from ya’ll!


End file.
